1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to office furniture, and in particular to an accessory track for mounting accessory office furniture components to a permanent wall or to panels of a partition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an office environment, tracks are used to mount accessory components, such as work surfaces, cabinets, shelves, filing units, etc., to either a permanent wall or to the walls of an office partition system. One known track is formed as a single piece extrusion having a channel which is relatively wide in a vertical dimension. Brackets or other mounting hardware are used to mount an accessory component to the track, with the brackets or hardware separate from both the track and the accessory component.
Although the foregoing tracks have proven useful, improvements to the same are desired.